The use of LEDs in lighting fixtures in place of conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps has a number of advantages. LEDs tend to be less expensive and longer lasting than conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. In addition, LEDs generally output more light per watt of electricity than incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. Although some advantages for LEDs have been mentioned, there are several additional advantages that LEDs provide.
However, the operability, life span, and/or other characteristics of the LEDs may be compromised if the heat generated by the LEDs is not properly removed from the lighting fixture. The heat generated from the LEDs is generally removed from the lighting fixture using heat removal devices, which are either active heat removal devices, such as fans, and/or passive heat removal devices, such as heat sinks. These passive heat sinks are typically constructed using conventional extrusion methods or conventional die casting methods, which both possess certain limitations.
Although there are numerous limitations with respect to forming heat sinks using the conventional extrusion methods, some limitations include restricting the heat sink size based on a certain diameter of the (typically circular) block of material to be extruded restricting the heat sink to be formed linearly, having a tongue depth to fin spacing ratio, bonding of only similar type materials, having the height, shape and thickness of the fins be limited, transitioning issues between thick and thin materials, and requiring fillets during formation. Also, there are numerous limitations with respect to forming heat sinks using the conventional die cast methods. Some limitations include requiring a draft and therefore heavier resulting components, bonding of only similar type materials, and having minimum material thickness requirements.
Further, conventional LED lighting fixtures typically have one or more LED modules that are supplied power for illuminating a desired area. When more than one LED module is supplied power, there have generally been issues with respect to routing the wires and/or concealing the wires that extend from a driver to the LED modules. These electrical wires are typically exposed in certain areas and are unappealing to an observer.